User talk:Gyarados Magnus/Archive 4
Driver/Team placings I've coded the placings grids for the 2013 Formula One Season page so as to take their data directly from the results templates. This has gone mostly to plan, but my attempt to have the table automatically sort itself has failed (e.g. It won't automatically switch the rows of the table if there is a change in lead. What this means is that a change in position will have to be done manually each race. Any required change should be easy to spot, at the row colour is dependent on the position, not the row number, so an out of place driver/team will be coloured incorrectly in relation to the rest of the table. I tried to do this automatically (and I'm still convinced it's possible) but my code was too complex for the Wikia servers to comprehend properly. As a result, after a race weekend, changes will have to be made on Template:Career Results/2013 <>, Template:Career Results/Points, Template:Career Results/Position, Template:Career Results/Team Position and 2013 Formula One Season. As agreed, I'll take care of the Australian Grand Prix results in March, and hopefully things will become clearer. At the end of the 2013 season, hardcoding these templates may become quite difficult, but I will be here to implement them. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 01:41, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :If the table size becomes an issue, the font-size can be adjusted here and here. As for substituting the table permanently into the page at the end of the season, I intend to create a bot program specifically to recursively SUBST each part of the grid individually. I'll do a trial run in a sandbox first, and if all else fails, I can code it from scratch at the end of the season (I'd have plenty of time to do it, after all). :As for team changes during the season, it could get a little more complicated. We could change the representation of the driver's name on the template (for example, have driver1=Nico Rosberg on the Mercedes template, and driver3=Nico Rosberg1 on the new team template, and send a temporary redirect from Nico Rosberg1 to Nico Rosberg. However, this would have a knock-on effect on the drivers' grid. Alternatively, we could hard-code the results up until the switch for that particular driver, but we'd need to adjust the points total accordingly. I have a few other ideas, like #switch statements, #if statements, etc, but I think we should wait until it actually becomes an issue (which hopefully it won't) and act accordingly at the time. As for adding new drivers, there is code in place to take up to 4 drivers per team. This could also be extended if necessary. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 15:47, December 3, 2012 (UTC) I've just done a test-run with some sample data, and the resultant table (2013_Formula_One_Season#Team_Placings) seems to fit fairly well. Please let me know once you've checked it so I can rollback the changes. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 16:10, December 3, 2012 (UTC) BTW, I've just field-tested your idea for the bar-charts, using: - DRIVERNAME'|slateblue| ||' '}} for each line of the bar chart. It seems to work perfectly fine, but ordering will also have to be manual, for the same reasons as before. New race I'll update the templates once the new race is confirmed. It'd be pointless to do it now, only to have to change things again when the location is confirmed. It shouldn't take much work to adjust everything anyway. On a side note, In believe the userpage: User:Emily_startz is a blatant attempt at advertising, and I'd like to delete it as such. However, deleting userpages is quite controversial, so I'd like your opinion on it first. Thanks MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 23:34, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Driver Articles Ok sorry about that. Will probably correct my mistakes tomorrow morning. Need some sleep now :p (Randomg (talk) 13:43, December 9, 2012 (UTC)) Featured Article rotation Given the fact that another editor has made a (valid) nomination for FA (see Nominations for Featured Article), do you think it's about time to begin a proper rotation of the Featured Article? I know the current one has only been there a month or so, but we could change it every couple of months if there's enough interest. I've already created an FA Voting Form for the purpose which could replace the (outdated) Featured Media slot on the main page if you want. Obviously, the articles to vote for would have to be changed, and I'd put the current one in the list as well, but we have enough good articles now to fill the list in my opinion. Let me know what you think. Thanks, MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 03:08, January 13, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE enable a Wiki Chat here They are very easy to activate and creates a fantastic community for your Wiki. I would really encourage this. Go to the admin dashboard>Wiki Features>Chat>Enable If you need any help please let me know but this chat will provide an amazingly well-built community which is what every Wiki should be like! 343 TheGuiltyProphet Making me a chat moderator Since I told you how to activate chat, I think it's only fair to allow me to become a chat moderator. Basically, I make sure that the chat rules are followed. If people consistantly break the rules, I have the right to kick or ban the user from chat for some time. This is VITAL. To do this, go to my contributions, user rights management, click chat moderator and save. Look forward to working with you, 343 TheGuiltyProphet 13:49, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Chat I think Chat is a good idea, although I don't really intend to use it. As for the other optional features, I don't particularly like Message Wall (although I have a feeling we'll be forced into it soon) or Article Comments, and although I do quite like achievements (which we use at Gran Turismo Wiki), they can cause inexperienced editors to make multiple unnecessary edits just for the achievement points. Finally, with regard to the Chat Mod request (above), having checked his reputation on other wikis, he doesn't seem to cause any trouble (apart from a couple of minor chat bans on one wiki). I would suggest giving Chat Mod rights to 343 on a probationary basis, under instruction to be lenient and only block for serious infractions (e.g. profanity, advertising, etc.). As always, the decision is yours. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 17:40, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :That's fair enough. I wasn't meaning to suggest give immediate rights to an unproven user - I should have put more thought into my wording. I meant to give a probationary period on the Wiki after which to judge his suitability for the Chat Mod rights, before giving him any rights. I was just pointing out that he may be a candidate in the future. On the subject of achievements, if you want a custom set creating, I'll make a start on them next week. It's just that, on GT Wiki, while we did have one user who got the top trophy for uploading 1,500 pictures, we also got a few editors making hundreds of null edits to push them up the leaderboard. If you want to trial run them, then I'll support your decision. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 01:27, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Grands Prix achievement track Since each achievement track requires a category to seed from, and no GP article is directly in the Grands Prix category, I don't think it's currently possible to do that with the current setup. However, I think I can create a hidden category, place it within the preload for GP articles and it might just work. I'll let you know if it works. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 13:00, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :All sorted. The Grands Prix achievement track is now live, and I've tested it by creating the 1984 French Grand Prix article (which will still need to be completed). I've also reworded the text associated with the achievement as "Make # edits on Grand Prix articles articles" didn't seem quite right. Randomg Inactivity Hey mate, Just wanted to inform you that over the next coming weeks I probably won't be as active as I have been. Got some real life events going on at the moment that is preventing me from actively getting on to the Internet. Will try to make an edit here and there when I can but I expect over the next 3 weeks my activity will be rather minimal. Thanks a lot, RandomG Teams and Drivers template Hi. I've recoded the Teams and Drivers List (currently at Template:Teams and Drivers List/revised) so that it takes the data from individual sub-pages (e.g. Template:Teams and Drivers List/2013) rather than listing everything in the main template. The template will display exactly the same way, but should make coding easier and tidier. Please will you check my sandbox to verify that it works correctly for you? Thanks MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 03:19, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Infoboxes (again) I've rewritten the manual infobox on d'Ambrosio's page using Infobox Driver2 and no apostrophes in the name. I've also changed the entries in Template:Stats/... to reflect this. If you happen to start a page for any of the other drivers with apostrophes in their names (as discussed last time), I'd suggest you do the same for those. Also, if you get time, could you rearrange all of the Stats templates to put the current drivers at the top, for ease of editing? If not, I'll do it myself later, but I don't have time right now. Finally, are you OK with the new Melbourne-themed wallpaper for the first GP of the season? I have another uploaded ready for Malaysia (File:BackgroundWallpaperMAS.png) for afterwards. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 18:21, March 7, 2013 (UTC) RandomG RfA I have no objection to the idea of giving RandomG admin rights - I believe he has earned them. My activity on this wiki may become quite light over the next week btw, as I have a very heavy week at work as well as coursework to do. I intend to be back to business as usual in time for the Australian GP. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 01:02, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Admin Thanks a lot, very much appreciated! (Randomg (talk) 14:06, March 8, 2013 (UTC)) Ma Qinghua Results box Just to let you know, the result entry forms do allow for to be entered for Practice only drivers, so the 2013 line can be replaced on Ma Qinghua's page as and when he makes an appearance in Friday Practice. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 03:37, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :OK, my comment was not meant as a criticism - simply to make you aware of the fact. I'll make the appropriate edit if is becomes necessary. TWO DAYS TO GO!!! :MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 03:36, March 15, 2013 (UTC) New Stats spreadsheet I've created a 2013 stats spreadsheet at https://skydrive.live.com/redir?resid=F3B789F3FC8A080!309&authkey=!ALPG38n5ZinMZgE - feel free to add it to your page. I'll also send an editable link via Special:EmailUser so you can edit it yourself if necessary. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 20:06, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :2013 Column has been added. I'm now in the process of creating a reference page for each driver to make Statboxes easier. Australia update - "Project 2013" I'll be adding the results for the Australian GP at some point tomorrow afternoon (assuming there are results!). While I have done a number of test runs with the new system, I can't guarantee that all sixty or so pages with links to these results will render correctly. If you spot any pages that don't look right after the update, let me know and I will adjust the code accordingly. Thanks. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 23:29, March 16, 2013 (UTC) GP2 Wiki I've made a start on a GP2 Series Wiki to go alongside this one. At the moment, there's just a Main Page, but I'm hoping to link it with the F1 Wiki as and when I have written some content for it. If you would like admin status on GP2 Wiki, please can you make an edit (a userpage, for example) so I can give you rights? Thanks MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 06:31, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :OK, I've added you to the Admins on GP2 Wiki. I'm only considering it a side-project anyway, since there doesn't seem to be a wiki of its kind already. Don't worry about editing there if you're too busy - I'll still be editing here as my primary project anyway. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 03:22, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Infobox Season I have started a discussion page for a Season page infobox at Template talk:Infobox season to discuss whether or not it should exist, and what content and styles it should follow. If you have any suggestions to add, please add them there. I'll make a start on the coding in a week or so if it is approved. Thanks MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 00:12, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Background image problems Sorry about that. I had been working on a work computer so I couldn't save the image to upload. Instead, I hotlinked the image from another website with the intention of doing it properly when I got home. I've remedied the issue now, so hopefully it will display correctly now. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 16:01, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Row number addition Sounds like a good idea. Consider it done :). MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 02:13, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :Addition has been made to both 2x2 grid templates. Feel free to check out the results and comment/criticise accordingly. In other news, after a bit of testing, I've finally managed to get the Driver Results Grid on the Season page to order automatically. I'll work on the Constructor one soon. :MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 03:58, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for the pointers. Force of habit. I'll adjust the grid templates when I get home from work. ::MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 18:28, April 21, 2013 (UTC) OTD I'm looking into it, but I can't see what's causing it. I'll get back to you. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 00:48, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :Fixed. There was a missing noinclude tag which left the entire page "noincluded". :MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 00:53, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Fair use Fair use applies if the image is used for an informative purpose, if there is no free alternative available and as long as it does not reduce the value of the original. So if an image is available for a cost at flickr, for example, it would not be fair use, but if it is on display at another website, it should be fine. I would suggest adding a fair use tag to these but take the image down if the image is disputed by the author. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 16:09, May 1, 2013 (UTC) I'd strongly recommend checking out CaterhamF1's flickr page as most of their photos are CC-BY-NC which would be ideal for here Calendar/month Fixed (I think). Swapping the #ifeq statement with #switch seems to work better. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 01:46, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Randomg Activity Hey guys, just wanted to let you all know I am not dead and have not forgotten about the Wiki. Currently going through Uni exams which is taking its toll on my activity on this site. Hope to be back actively contributing in about a week or so. See ya round. Randomg (talk) 01:54, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Infobox Driver/flags Yes, I am having problems viewing the French, Australian and Argentine flags, but I don't know the cause. Unfortunately, I don't have time to look into it as I have to sleep ahead of an early drive to London in the morning. As for the infobox, yes it is possible, and remarkably easy to implement. I'll do it now. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 00:14, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :I doubt that deleting and reinstating will help. I assume it's a server issue (and not the first time it has happened). I would leave it to see if it fixes itself. I've added the extra parameter to the infobox, but a stray line break has crept in which I can't find. If you can have a look at it, feel free, but otherwise I will sort it when I get back on Monday. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 00:27, May 31, 2013 (UTC) There's no need to test the "Only race" parameter. Markus Winkelhock is a driver with one race whose page exists already. It also has a (double) line break which will need fixing. I do have a solution though: I'll test it now..... :Solution seems to have worked. Problem solved (as far as I can tell) :makes sense. It would also fail on Perry McCarthy, Bernie Ecclestone and about 100 others. I am starting to struggle with the Turkish flag as well on my way Matt121 ??? Matt125 (talk) 07:26, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Strange because I have no issues on page loading over here, but maybe I am on chrone Matt121 ??? Matt125 (talk) 22:38, May 31, 2013 (UTC) If only Matt121 ??? Matt125 (talk) 06:09, June 1, 2013 (UTC)